Soldiers Without Guns: Bella's Part
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Bella is a feminist and an activist against the Great War. She will do anything to make her voice heard. This boy, Edward Mason, has fallen for her, but she will resist! Until he leaves for war and she can do nothing but put on a uniform and follow him
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Authors Notes: Here is Part Two to my new story. No, it is not a sequel. If you have not read chapter one from Edward's perspective go and read it now, it is called 'Kissing the War Goodbye: Edward's Part' It will be updated every second day, so that means tomorrow. This part of the story will be updated every other day between. Does that make any sense? I spoke more about this in the other story.**

**Read this one first or second, it doesn't really matter. Enjoy.**

_**Chicago, Illinois  
**_

_**The Day is June 27th 1918 and I am rather pleased with myself. **I woke this morning in a daze, because I was up all night writing up the final draft of my letter in which I will be sending to Mr. Woodrow Wilson on the morrow. I am excited to hear of what he has to say, but I have the feeling that he will not answer. He is much to busy caring about the soldiers to care about the civilians.  
The group and I are planning tonight to surprise one of the old mills downtown with a visit. The boys want to throw flames in the windows and I agreed pleasantly. I only made sure that they must be certain there are no people within the walls beforehand.  
I am the only girl of this group, but no one knows it except the members. To everyone else, I am another boy. What is the need to wear petticoats and skirts? Why must there be such a significant difference displayed between males and females. Men can wear what they please, and it is my hope that soon the same would be said about the ladies. Equality is our goal!_

_The girls and I, especially Rosalie, see it most important that the country and soon the world realize our importance to it. If it were not for us, not a one of these filthy men and soldiers would even be alive! _

_All day today was busy for my mother and I. She led me through the streets going to the largest boutiques to find me that perfect dress. The one that would make my future husband, who had to be extremely wealthy of course, swoon over his own feet. "Eighteen is the perfect age for matrimony." She has told me so many times. I disagree, and when my mother turns to my father for support, he just shrugs his shoulders and says "Our Bella will marry when she sees fit, and to the man SHE believes is the fittest, now leave her alone and go."  
Turning to me again, Mother says: "The only way for you to get your dowry is to marry, you know."_

"_Yes I know, but you can keep it. Give it to the poor for all I care. I will never marry." Her ears turn red, she huffs, and then opens her mouth to speak again, but my father interjects.  
"Go now, let her alone for now." Mother leaves, her dress swishing behind her without touching the floor. "You not need to make her so tempered when you speak, Isabella."_

"_Yes I know, but it is so much fun."_

"_At first, but you are not the one that must share a bed with her." He smiles and I know I love my father dearly. My mother did not let it go, though, instead surprising me with a shopping trip! Oh how glorious to shop with your mother! I don't think anytime in the future will this be seen as a happy act, and not an act of embarrassment. _

_When I arrived home it was just time for supper, so I ate quickly and made my way upstairs to my bedroom to dress. Not in woman's dress, but instead I pull on a pair of boy's breeches and a button up shirt, making sure I wraps my breasts to keep them flat. To top it off, I now wear my hair up in barrettes and a nice miners hat to cover it all. No one will be the wiser as to tell my true sex. Ah, there's my tap at the window. The boys are here. This is going to be great fun. I will tell more of my adventure in the morning._

_**The Day is June 28th 1918 and I cannot wait to tell you about my night. **_

"_This mill is not used to make care packages as most of you obedient civilians believe!" I screamed. Now, people were starting to make their way across the street from the hotel. "No this is a factory for making weapons of destruction! These weapons will destroy the world!" Now they began to whisper. I made sure to pull my hat down to cover my face in shadow. _

"_Your president wants you to be subordinate! He wants to make up all the rules. He says there is no war on our soil, that we must be in war in order to create a democracy. What is a democracy? To Mr. Wilson it is anarchy! It is capitalism, communism, and fascism piled into something he calls a government. There is war in our country!" Peter, our leader, yelled at the growing crowd. Georgie screamed in agreement. I couldn't help but smile. Peter continued "Mothers, sisters, and grandmothers: do you want the children of this country to grow up wanting to use guns and tanks! Because in the system our leaders call education, it will be one of the first things they learn for the next thousand years! Think of the generations to come!" A woman cheered. _

"_This will not be the war to end all wars! This is the beginning of the destruction of civilization. This will lead to the destruction of the world! Let he who throws the first stone enter the world of righteousness." I bellowed, leaning down to pick up a stone. Turning, I threw the rock into the highest window. It shattered, and was followed by cheers. My act was followed by a shower of stones and bottles. Soon, the building was up in flames. The entire crowd was cheering it on. _

_A few men ran from the building. One, a taller manager, looked me in the face and said "The police have been notified of your sins!" He started to run off but I knew he heard what I said next._

"_And God has known about yours! He will be waiting for you in the kingdom of heaven, He will not forget!" I turned, "let the police come." I murmured to myself, smiling. I looked into the faces of the men and women in the crowd, but they didn't see me. They were too far ahead of themselves as they watched the fire. A boy my age was staring at me. He looked over my body once, meeting my eyes with a sly grin. I turned away, my cheeks red. I hope he wasn't the only one who noticed that I was unlike the others. _

_People began screaming that the policemen were arriving, and soon the crowd began to disperse. After that.. Oh, someone is at my window. It's Peter! I wonder why he has come in the middle of the day to call on me. _

…

_He has asked for me to come with him! He has something important to tell me. Maybe it is about the kiss we shared last night. I will tell you everything soon. I must hurry._

_Bella._

**LupsandTnks  
www(dot)lupsandtnks(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Authors Notes: Hi, so for the most part I have been keeping up with my daily updates, but it's getting extremely difficult. But no worries I am going to try my hardest to keep them coming. Wednesday I have an essay due that I have done little on and will be working on for the most part between classes tomorrow, I will try and write as much as possible, but Edward's chapter might be a bit short lived. As for this one, it is currently 11:30 PM and I am just starting, so it may be Tuesday officially before it is on the sites! Hopefully you all still enjoy my stories and will review.

Update: Okay.. It was posted up a bit late.. DON'T hate me, please. I love you all still.. I just was not in the state of mind to write.. I had a bit of a breakdown… its funny now but it wasn't then.

**The Day is June 28th and nothing of considerable importance happened on this day. **But, I will tell you everything that happened last night when Peter arrived. Firstly, when I opened the window he didn't hesitate to try and climb in! I was appalled at the abruptness of his actions as if any day boys climbed through my windows. I pushed on his shoulder, keeping him outside. Luckily the ground wasn't far down so he didn't get hurt when his feet hit the ground. I looked down at him, shaking my head.

"You can't come in here." I whispered.

"No one has to know." He tapped his fist against the wall.

"Don't do that… come back tomorrow and we can go for a walk." I started to turn away.

"I don't want to go for a walk with you. Not after last night."

I blushed. "Well that was only a kiss, it's not like I'm going to marry you or anything."

"No, you said you don't plan on getting married."

"Exactly."

"You will be with me, Bella."

"We'll see." I led him on, smiling. Then I closed the window and the curtain, ignoring his light knocking again. Eventually he stopped. I peeked out the window and he was gone. I took a moment to calm my breathing, not that he had any effect over my heart rate. I was just afraid of my parents seeing him at my window. They were still awake downstairs.

Diary, I do not see myself with Peter. And I know I go around saying I will never marry, but what will happen when I meet the love of my life? What then? Will I be able to deny him? I'm scared.

…

**The Day is June 29th and what an evening I had! **I do not know where I should begin. I just feel like vomiting! The green eyed boy from the mill that had watched me so closely was in my living room not even fifteen minutes ago. In my living room! It's unbelievable. Was it a game for him to find me and tell my parents my secret hobbies? I just can't believe he found me! And through my brother for goodness sake.

Peter had shown up at my window while I was at my desk writing yet another letter to the government. My mother had found one 'accidentally' this morning in my desk drawer and oddly enough, she was proud of me. She said she was pleased I was taking initiative to have my voice heard. I was so surprised that my mouth must have been hanging open like a dog while she spoke to me. Of course Mother wasn't in the room when Peter arrived. Gosh that would have been dreadful.

Peter told me to go for that walk with him.

"I meant during the day. I can't go out after dark while my parents are still awake. Come back tomorrow."

"You can't keep telling me to come back tomorrow. Come out now, they won't notice a thing." He took his hand from behind his back, holding a bouquet of flowers. I smiled, warming to him. "Come back in at midnight." I whispered, taking the flowers from his hands. He nodded and turned away. I closed the window and brought the flowers to my nose as I watched his figure retreating.

I heard the front door downstairs open and close, and then a few excited voices. Apparently my brother had brought someone home. Of course at that point I had no idea who it was.

Placing the flowers on my beside table, I walked to the door heading to the stairs in order to fetch a vase from the hallway downstairs. On the way my mother called me from her room as I passed the doorway. I rolled my eyes and stepped into my parents room. She was going through her wardrobe. I passed the bed and stood behind her. Standing up straight, she piled a couple of bed linens into my arms. "Hold these." She murmured.

"Is that what you needed me for?" I asked.

"Yes and no." She turned again and took them from me, placing them on top of one of her open drawers, she shut it afterwards and then looked me in the eye. "I've found you a job."

I sighed. "Mother, I already told you that I don't want one."

"Yes, but I didn't listen. Anyway, its downtown at the department store I take you to sometimes." She wiped her fingers on her skirts and went to her bedside table and began going through her papers. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"What kind of job is it."

"It's an ice cream parlour! Isn't that cute? I think you'll have so much fun."

"But--"

"You go on and on, Isabella, about how you believe ladies should have equal rights as men, and yet you will not take a job that puts you right up there. That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

She had me. I could do nothing but frown, "Go get your father." She finished, sending me from the room. On the way down the stairs I caught a vase from on the banister. I heard my brother and father and the new friend in the living room, but I thought nothing of it. I walked into the room and told my father he was needed upstairs.

"I'll be up in a moment."

I walked farther into the room and looked at Emmett, waiting for him to introduce me. He coughed in embarrassment and stood up. He introduced me to this Edward, and then Edward stood and looked at me. Anger rose in me! I had found me out as a game! He knew of what I had been doing the night before and decided it would be fun to put me to shame in front of my family. Bile rose up my throat and I wanted to spit it in his face. And then he grinned at me as if he could read my mind!

"Aren't you going to give him your hand?" Emmett asked pleasantly. I barely heard him.

I did the stupidest thing and asked him how he got here, already putting a tie to him in front of my father.

"I walked of course." He said smartly, and I wanted to roll my eyes. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, I stopped breathing. And then my father asked if I knew him. "No!" I spat to quickly, pulling my hand away. Everyone laughed as if it was something they saw every day. Never before have I had such a mockery made out of me.

After he left I came up to my room and had to tell you all this, Diary. I do not know who else to speak to. Peter is going to be knocking on my window in a few hours, but I don't think I have the containment to go out with him. Maybe if I do not answer he will get the hint and go away.

Until tomorrow,

Bella


End file.
